Rescue Garren's child from Firkraag
Rescue Garren's child from Firkraag is a side quest initiated in Windspear Hills, it's prerequisite for paladin protagonist's stronghold quest, Paladin Stronghold Duties. Windspear Hills rural area Upon arrival you’re attacked by a group of elegantly speaking monsters. If you have Keldorn or Anomen in the party, after the battle he’ll identify one of them to be Ajantis, your former companion and his squire under an Orc illusion. Obviously somebody is plotting to frame you to be consumed by the anger of the Most Noble Order of the Radiant Heart. Accept Garren Windpear’s hospitality and follow him in his house, where he’ll provide you shelter and set off to try to clear your name using his former influences in the order. Upon waking, bandits (well, haven’t we met the similar group before) will teleport Gerren's child away and hold, depending on Gorion’s Ward’s gender, him/her, as hostage, and you must rescue. *After Garren's invitation, instead of entering Garren's home to progress the quest, you can travel back to athkatla Waukeen's Promenade. Wait for a minute or two. A warning text first appears "Guards approach. Obviously, word of your misdeeds has reached the authorities." Then there will be a squad of 6 radiant heart members including Alhelor, sir Laren, sir Jolus etc. sent from radiant heart to ambush you. You can kill them for around 50k exp, 4 full plate mail, a full plate mail +1, a large shield +2. Plus some random rare arcane scrolls like simulacrum, protection from energy. *If you have proceeded the quest, such that Garren has helped clearing your name, the ambush would likely be ceased. Press “Tab” to highlight a long crack on a large rock just north of Garren’s house and search for gold or even a Star Sapphire. Fighters hunting gnolls here turn out to be werewolves who’ll find their prey on you. To the southeast portion of the map concludes the dryads mission at the Faerie Grove When you’re ready, use the entrance (x 4300, y 500) in northeast section of the area Domain of the Dragon level one You find yourself in a Hobgoblin ambush, the hobgoblin shaman will turn back neutral and flee the battle. To the left is a pit which is guarded by ogrillons, south of them is a small cavern with various types of Vampiric Mists (1000 XP) and Crimson Deaths (9000 exp) in it, you may search the pool (x 800 y 1600) to find some treasure: Amulet of Protection +1, gems. Go up, many Kobolds are here, hit them with ranged arsenals afar, they will explode into fireballs, kill their fleeing leader Rukh for 7000 XP and Ring of Fire Resistance. Domain of the Dragon level two Survive another ambush - you are in the middle of a room, with Orc Archers shooting at the party from behind the walls. There are secret doors on each of the walls that can be opened to even the odds somewhat. Open the main door (x 1860 y 2180) and go through that into a room. There is another door past this, open it and go through. If you're on a high level you will face an Adamantite Golem here, otherwise a couple of Stone Golems. Go down the right passage, there is the Troll Cook, who talks funny, you'll eventually be forced to kill him. Search the broken table to find some enhanced arrows and bolts, and the Orcish Cookbook, which merely offers advice as to what types of monsters resident here. The next room has an Otyugh. Back to the passage, take the left door (x 2050 y 1680) inside we find a couple of really scared Orcs. They don't want you to kill them, yet they obviously fear Firkraag more, kill them or send them free. Now open the main door (x 2360 y 1820), there is another group of Orcs. Open the next door. To the right is a horde of vampires (sometimes it's mummies), most are worth 8500 XP, but the ancient one is worth 12,500 XP. There's one trapped chest in here with treasure. Follow the passage right to another room, within is a Greater Wraith (8000 exp), search the floor to find a container with a Chapel Key and some bullets. (x 3140 y 2630) Go back to the main passage and open the left door with key this time (x 2600 y 1400). Samia will talk to you, she and the northern portion of this area are related to Samia's Plan Foiled side quest. Go through the south door (x 2450 y 1400), within this passage are several Wolfweres, which requires magical weapons to hit. Open the next door and enter the well, click the winch twice (x 1250 y 1230) to raise the bucket in the well to get yourself Dragon Helm, also a hostile Air Elemental. There is a big hole in the wall here, go up to witness some monsters fighting it out here, join the battle and kill them all, get scroll and better XP that way. There is a secret door here (x 500 y 1050) along the north wall, in this room are Golems (including an Adamantite Golem) to be dispatched. At the end of the room (x 800 y 450) is treasure: Heartseeker +3, Gems. Go back to the previous passage and through the door to the south. Here are some "adventurers" who are actually Wolfweres under disguise, the one that greet you is a Greater Wolfwere (15,000 exp). Treasures are found in the end room: Hold Undead scroll, Hold Monster scroll, Domination scroll, [[Horn of Blasting|'Horn of Blasting']]. Go back to the well, and go north, Orogs here and stair case is trapped, open the right room door, you meet Chief DigDag (2000 exp, Delver's Plate +2), some goons as well as our old buddy Tazok (6000 exp, Full Plate +1, Dragon Blade , [[Sewer Key|'Sewer Key']]). Be sure to check this room for treasures, for there are good gems and spells. You will find Garren's child in the right cell (x 2380 y 700). However, the door is locked in and cannot be freed by conventional methods. Find the stairs down. Firkraag's lair This is Firkraag's lair. Move forward and all becomes apparent, Firkraag is a Dragon, a red Dragon to be more specific. He talks to you and spills his entire diabolical scheme to you. Your duty here is to rescue Garren's child, so don't make deal with him with Garren's Deed, nor force a confrontation just yet, for doing either of them will make paladin's stronghold quest line unable to complete. The dragon sends his mage back to the previous level, where you must go up and battle Conster to free the child.(23,750 XP) Stronghold Back to Garren's Cabin, Garren will thank you (everyone gets 44,500 XP), and if Gorion's Ward is a paladin he will also put good words for you to the order, talk to Prelate Wesselan in Amn to begin your stronghold duties. Sources & references * Baldur's Gate II Walkthrough by Dan Simpson Category:Side quests Category:Quests in BG II: SoA Category:Quests in BG II: EE: SoA